


Un Pari Risqué

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bet that ends badly for the punter, Attempted Seduction, Humor, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Perdre un pari est une chose. Mais perdre son honneur en est une autre. Oikawa va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Heureusement, son sens de l'improvisation développé va le sauver. Quoique... Tobio n'est pas très futé non plus.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Un Pari Risqué

**Author's Note:**

> Des fois, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il me passe par la tête XD

Une situation très embarrassante. Voilà dans quelle merde s'était embarqué Oikawa. Pas que ce soit la première fois. Mais là, il avait sans aucun doute remporté la palme des situations les plus embarrassantes que toute sa courte vie avait dû subir depuis sa naissance. Pire. Les témoins étaient légions! Et il n'avait pas la possibilité de se dépaître de cette situation sans perdre son pari avec ses meilleurs amis! 

\- Un costume de bite avec un tutu rose! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit un costume de bite avec un tutu rose?! pesta-t-il, les joues rouges de colères en marchant dans la rue, un gobelet Winnie l'Ourson à la main.

Oh, bien sûr, il l'avait bien cherché. C'était lui qui avait acheté le costume et c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée du gage lorsqu'ils avaient parié, Iwa-chan, Makki, Mattsun et lui-même, que celui qui finirait avec la moins bonne note aux examens de maths, devrait se confesser à son amour secret dans cette tenue. Il aurait cru que cela tomberait sur Makki qui était follement amoureux de Mattsun. Finalement, ça s'était retourné contre lui et - chose qui l'avait estomaqué - il avait dû se résoudre à porter ce costume ridicule sous peine de devoir venir en cours dans cette tenue s'il n'accomplissait pas son gage jusqu'au bout.

Se ridiculiser sur un pari proposé par quelqu'un d'autre était une chose... Mais se ridiculiser sur un pari qu'il avait lui-même lancé était le summum de la honte!

Et puis comment son amour secret pourrait le prendre au sérieux s'il était vétu dans cet accoutrement?! Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Makki avait révisé avec autant d'ardeur pour ne pas finir bon dernier! Non mais quelle idée! Il l'avait sous-estimé. Autant qu'il avait sous-estimé Mattsun et Iwa-chan. Même plus qu'il n'avait sous-estimé Mattsun et Iwa-chan. En fait, il avait carrément sous-estimé ces trois là!

Aussi, c'est avec une anxiété croissante qu'il se présenta devant la maison de la personne qui avait ravi son coeur. Il n'avait qu'une peur: que ce soit un membre de sa famille qui lui ouvre.

Comme entrée en matière, on pouvait faire mieux. Surtout s'ils étaient destinés à rester ensemble dans le futur... Bon. Encore fallait-il qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Néanmoins, il n'était pas sûr que le costume l'aide beaucoup sur ce chemin là... au contraire, l'idée que sa relation pourrisse dans l'oeuf était bien plus probable compte tenu des circonstances...

Il hésita longuement à frapper le battant de la porte, des sueurs froides glaçant son dos au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la merde profonde qu'était ce défi. Il commençait enfin à saisir ce que voulait dire sa mère quand elle affirmait que son immaturité finirait par avoir raison de lui. Bien sûr, il ne lui avouerait jamais avoir pensé une telle chose. Cela flatterait son égo et elle n'hésiterait pas à appuyer sur le fait qu'elle l'avait prévenu et qu'il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même. Et il détestait ça.

Il envisagea à faire demi-tour. Le problème... c'était son honneur qui ne permettrait jamais un tel échec.

Un pari était un pari. Il fallait qu'il assume sa connerie et puis voilà!

Aussi, il prit son courage à deux mains, craqua quelques cervicales, inspira un grand coup, leva le bras et frappa enfin à la porte de la maison de son éventuel futur petit-ami.

Il attendit. Il attendit. Il attendit. Et personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

Non... et si en fait...?

\- Oikawa-san?

Il surçauta tellement fort qu'il en lâcha son gobelet Winnie l'Ourson et un hurlement strident digne des plus grands films d'horreur lui échappa. Il se retourna brusquement.

\- Non mais ça va pas?! s'exclama-t-il. Quand on arrive par derrière, on prend la peine de se manifester avant!

Surprit par la véhémence de son aîné, Tobio se figea en mode défensif, fronça des sourcils en le regardant de haut en bas et lâcha sans prendre la peine de lui répondre:

\- C'est quoi ce costume? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais devant chez moi?

Coupé tout court dans son énervement, Oikawa pâlit brusquement et ne sut plus trop où se mettre. Son regard se fit fuyant.

\- Quel costume? Où tu vois un costume? embraya-t-il pour l'embrouiller. On est devant chez toi? Tant mieux, j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Ça y est, il commençait à reprendre du poil de la bête.

Mais face à l'air perplexe de son Tobio-chan, il demanda:

\- Un soucis?

Ce à quoi répondit son cadet:

\- Ton costume... Ce serait pas...?

\- Une coutume? Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, enchaîna-t-il rapidement. Dans ma famille, et ce, depuis des générations, on se déclare à la personne qu'on aime déguisé en... - Il réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair - Pilier! Oui! C'est ça! En pilier!

Tobio leva deux sourcils surprit.

\- ... C'est une drôle de coutume...

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais que veux-tu? Chez les Oikawa, nous sommes tous des originaux!

Il balaya l'air de la main comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Mais venons-en au sujet principal... Tobio.

Au ton sérieux d'Oikawa, le jeune homme se mit quasiment au garde à vous, le front perlé de sueur. 

\- Euh... Oui?

Oikawa planta ses iris chocolatés dans les prunelles bleues de son vis à vis et l'attrapa par l'épaule d'une main de fer.

\- Accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme?

\- Oui! accepta-t-il avant de se rendre compte de la nature de la demande en question. Euh... pardon?

Sauf qu'Oikawa s'était arrêté sur la réponse positive de son compère et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre refuser sa demande. Il prit donc un regard des plus heureux, s'empara de sa main avec reconnaissance, les yeux brillants, et affirma avec sincérité.

\- Merci! Je prendrais soin de toi, je te le jure!

Il se retint de l'embrasser et se contenta d'une longue étreinte qui dû disloquer chaque articulation de son Tobio-chan avant d'enfin s'écarter, et de poser sur lui un regard empli de fierté.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas! promit-il.

Puis il s'en alla comme il était venu. À la différence que, cette fois, il transpirait le soulagement et le bonheur. Ainsi, il rejoignit ses camarades cachés au coin de la rue, un air victorieux plaqué au coin de ses lèvres. Il se planta devant eux, hautain.

\- Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?

\- Tu lui as donné ton numéro? demanda Makki qui avait tout filmé avec son portable.

\- Passe l'enregistreur, réclama Mattsun en tendant la main à Oikawa.

Oikawa tendit l'enregistreur à Mattsun et fit le signe de la victoire à Makki en repensant au gobelet qu'il avait fait tomber par mégarde. À l'origine, il avait eut dans l'idée de le lui offrir. De ce fait, il avait inscrit son numéro en grand pour ne pas qu'il le loupe.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Iwa-chan qui, le visage fermé, n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'il avait enfilé le costume.

\- T'es con, fut la seule chose qu'il finit par marmonner avant de faire demi-tour pour quitter le quartier de Tobio.

N'empêche, il reçut un appel de son cadet dès qu'il rentra chez lui. Certes, c'était pour lui expliquer qu'il avait oublié son gobelet Winnie l'Ourson. Mais bon... au moins il avait chopé son numéro!

L'opération séduction pouvait démarrer!

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu! OwO


End file.
